


Lust Experiment

by thebombisgreen



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebombisgreen/pseuds/thebombisgreen
Summary: Johnny is going through puberty and his sisters want to test a new energy field that makes those of the opposite gender attracted to the host but when it was tested on Johnny,it was supercharged and now every attractive female including his mom and sisters want Johnny.(Summary and story idea from Voideye story 'Voideye's challenges')(Johnny x Massive Harem)
Kudos: 2





	Lust Experiment

It was an early Monday morning, like any other mornings I was in bed still in a deep slumber. This slumber would be interrupted by the sound of my alarm clock buzzing off on the nightstand next to me. Not wanting to be awoken just yet I quickly hit the snooze button on my alarm before returning to my slumber. This slumber only lasts a few more minutes before it was interrupted again, but this time by the sound of Dukey's voice.

"Johnny, it is time to get up. It is already thirty minutes past seven," Dukey said, from somewhere in my room.

"Five more minutes," I said tiredly, hoping that he would give me five more minutes to slumber with. However, this was not would be the case at all.

"Johnny, you never only take five minutes. You take thirty minutes, or forty-five, or an hour, but never five more minutes," Dukey says, not at all sounding interested in giving me more time. This did not deter me in the slightest though.

"That was the old Johnny the new and improved Johnny only sleeps for five more minutes," I mumbled out, hoping this would be enough to convince him that I should be given more time to slumber. This appeared to not be the case yet again.

"You said that last time and yet that new Johnny makes this new Johnny different from the old new Johnny?" Dukey asked, still seeming to not be on board with my request.

"This new Johnny has seen the errors of his way," I reasoned tiredly.

"And that old new Johnny did not?" Dukey asked, pointing out a flaw in my reasoning. I went to reply to his comment but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

_Knock Knock_

"Johnny, get up, breakfast is ready," My father's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Five more minutes," I yelled back to my father, now switching from convincing Dukey to let me slumber longer to convincing my father to let me slumber longer. However, to my despair, he was taking the same stance as Dukey when it came to me slumbering more.

"You are not getting five more minutes! It is already thirty-seven minutes past seven, you have to get up now!" Dad yelled. Knowing this meant five more minutes won't come I sat up in bed, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes as I let out a yawn.

"Fine, I am up," I called back to my father as I got out of my bed, starting to get ready for the day. Dukey just looked at me with a straight face, but I could tell he was feeling slightly smug.

"Good, you better be downstairs at the table in five minutes for else you will be grounded," He warned me before proceeding to walk away. I just ignored his warning, since he said this so many times in the past, and continued getting ready. 

"Looks like someone is up," Dukey said, in a victory like tone.

Up and ready," I said finally dressed in my normal black shoes with a pair of green pants and a black shirt with a nuclear sign logo on it.

"Good, let's go get some breakfast," Dukey said. I agreed quickly before grabbing my backpack and following him downstairs to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen both of my sisters and my mom greeted us as I took a seat at the table, and Dukey began to eat from his dog bowl. 

"Here you go sweetie," Mom said, coming over to place a plate of food in front of me as she places a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks," I said to her, she let out a quick welcome in response before leaving the kitchen, heading in what seemed like in the direction of her room.

"Johnny, we need your help with an experiment we are working on. We need you to test it out, and tell us the effects it has on you," Susan said.

"What is the experiment and what does it do?" I asked, wondering what experiment she needs help with this time.

"It is a love experiment to make the opposite sex attracted to you," Susan said. Hearing this filled me up with excitement, as realized this experiment would be my one chance to get a harem.

"We were going to use it to get Gill's attention but we need to see if it works on you first so we can remove any side effects," Mary said, giving the reason they could not use it on themselves.

"When do I test it?"I asked excited, now having finished my food, and was standing with my backpack on my back.

"Tonight after dinner," Mary said, filling me up with more excitement knowing that this experiment would happen today.

"It will take some time to take effect so you will sleep on it," Susan said, but I paid her comment no mind, too filled with excitement.

"Okay, I have to get going my first class is starting soon," I said, getting several goodbye replies in return from my sisters and Dukey. After saying mine in return I began off on my way to school. after twenty minutes of walking, I arrived at school and went to my locker where my three friends were waiting for me.

"Hey Johhny boy," My friend, Eddy, greeted me with his legendary smirk.

"Greetings Johnny."My other friend, Double D, greeted in his usual geeky voice that cracked at the end of every sentence he said.

"Uh heya Johnny," My last friend, Ed, said dumbly as he waved to me.

"Hey, Edds how are you this morning?"I asked them as I joined the group, opening up my locker before setting my backpack inside.

"Terrible I have a test in Spanish Two," Eddy complained sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh come on Eddy, I think that the test in Spanish will be a marvelous way to make sure we have learned everything we need to so we can properly grasp the language," Double D said, his voice breaking so much more than usual.

"Maybe for a nerd like you but for those who do not study this sucks," Eddy complained to Double D, not at all wrong, but still seeming to displease Double D.

"Not true Eddy, anyone can enjoy a test, right Ed?" Double D asked, now pulling Ed into their now forming disagreement.

"Test bad Double D!" Ed yelled out in fear mixed, clearly on Eddy's side of this disagreement.

"See Sockhead no one likes test except nerds," Eddy said in a voice that clearly showed he knew he was right.

"Well, maybe not Ed."Double D admitted, but this did not end the disagreement."But Johnny you enjoy them right?" I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What? No way Double D, tests are the worst especially in Spanish," I said with disgust clear in my voice.

"See Double D, not even Johnny can enjoy them," Eddy says in the same tone as before.

"Yeah but-"Double D begins to say, not at all dropping this disagreement. However, he was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"But nothing, none of us said yes so only nerds like them," Eddy said after the bell rung. Double D opened his mouth to counter but just signed in defeat as he shook his head, pretty much-admitting defeat.

"Nevermind."Double D said, the disagreement ending before the four of us said our goodbyes, and we parted ways to class.   
For the most part of the class it was borning, and the ones after it was the same. However, to my relief, my final class of the day soon came and went, and I was finally one my way home with the Edds. 

"This day was the worst," Eddy complained as we walked down the sidewalk.

"There was no gravy for lunch," Ed cried out as he began to cry softly.

"Bad day losers? We can fix that for you," A voice said from behind us. We all stopped dead in our tracks as we turned towards the voice, fear growing up in us as we came face to face with a group of bullies.

"Oh um you do not need to do that we are good right guys?"I asked the Edds in fear.

"Yep," Eddy said cowardly as he nodded his head.

"Yes, we truly do not need that," Double D agreed, shaking in fear.

"Uh-huh," Ed agreed also shaking in fear.

"Well too bad, because we are not taking no for an answer." The leader of the bullies began before motioning toward his companions."Get them boys!" At that, they took after us as we began to run off in terror. As we ran we were divided, Eddy went with Ed, and Double D and I were split from each other, both of going off on our own. From the look of it, Double D was soon able to make a getaway after going his separate way, and I was able to make it to my room safely before collapsing on my bed.

"Bullies again?" Dukey asked entering my room.

"Yep, Double D did make it to safety this time," I said to him, he rose his eyebrow at this.

"Doesn't he always?" Dukey asked.  
"Not when the bullies are Kevin and his group or the swim team," I answered.

"I am guessing it was not any of them this time?" Dukey said to me.

"Nope, it was someone else and his group,"I said with a shudder.

"Least it is over now and we can water-balloon Missy now," Dukey said to me.

"You go ahead, those guys took a lot out of him in that chase," I said declining his offer and closing my eyes.

"Well rest up, I am will be water-ballooning Missy," Dukey said, I just hummed as he left the room leaving me to fall asleep.

_Time Skip_

After I woke from my rest I had dinner with my family before Mary and Susan lead me up to their lab and handed me a glass container with green liquid in it.

"All you need to do is drink this Johnny," Mary said, not wanting to waste time I chugged the liquid down my throat. After I did Mary and Susan began to talk more about the experiment itself, but I tuned them out as I thought up a plan about how I will get a harem now that the experiment was done. This thinking was cut short as Susan and Mary finished talking, and basically pushed me out of their lab, but was resumed as I began to make my way to my room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> More fandoms and characters will be added into the tags as they begin to be used. It is not only girls from these two shows being used in the harem.


End file.
